Changelog/Christmas Event
Christmas Updates are seasonal updates that implement exclusive items only on sale during the update(s). These updates also implement the Winter map. The following is a changelog of all of the Christmas updates implemented into Bloxburg. These records may change over time. Version 0.4.1 (2016) * Testing mobile and tablet support. * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added special Christmas items. * Christmas music in Main Menu and radios. * Added "Starter Pack" for new players. * Added ability to block players from entering your property. * Improved motorcycle and bike handling. * Added dialogue to some NPCs. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.9 (2017) * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added Winter and Christmas decoration. * Added fireplaces. * Added two new prebuilt houses. ** Peaceful Living ** Small Suburban * Added radio in vehicles for "Unlocked Stereo" gamepass. * Added repeat button in Playlist Menu. * Custom songs now save. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.0a (2017) * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * You can now allow others to build on your plot. * Added Quick Paint on PC. * Added Undo and Redo for some actions in Build Mode on PC. * Added Search bar in Build Mode. * Added Power Box for toggling all lights on the plot. * Added new furniture items. * Added Vehicle Suspension, Build Mode Time and Weather settings. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.1 (2018) * Winter is here and Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added winter and Christmas decorations and furniture. * Added snowballs (use by interacting with your character). * Added ice skating rink. * Added mining job. * Added ability to move and replace mailbox and trash bags. * Build grid now changes color for better visibility. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.8.2 (2019) * Winter is here! Bloxburg is now covered in snow. * Added winter and Christmas themed decorations, furniture and food. * Added sledding. * Added ability to rent your own personal neighborhoods (similar to private servers) with up to 50 players. * Added interact tooltip toggle setting. Information Items These Christmas updates add many new items, such as: * Mini Holiday Tree * Nutcracker * Bare Icicle Tree * Bare Illuminated Tree * Reindeer * Star * Jumbo Nutcracker * Light Up Reindeer * Bare Snowflake Tree * and way more! There are also many limited edition dishes that are released in the Christmas event. * Holiday Cookies * Gingerbread House * Gingerbread Cookies * Fruit Cake Seasonal Changes With these Winter updates, the map changes to a winter theme. This includes the ground turning to snow instead of grass, snow-covered trees, and more. This also introduces the snow weather. Locations Sometimes, there will be exclusive locations for the season! In 0.7.1, Bloxburg had a Ice Skating Rink, which was removed once the Winter updates were over. And the Sleighing Hut in 0.8.2. These locations typically are released during Christmas events. Released Dates The Christmas event will typically be released in the first or second week of December.Category:Development Category:Events Category:Christmas